


Believers

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fringe, Fringe/X-files Crossover, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone always picks up the torch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believers

 

  
“Does it ever get better?”  She asked, starring at the woman in front of her.  If anyone would know she would.

She laughed, like this was some sort of cosmic joke and considering everything that she’d seen since she joined the special division, maybe it was.

“Nothing is any better or any worse.  We chased them until there was no where else to go.  When stopped when we had to, when there was too much to lose or not enough fight left in us.  It comes and goes.  Someone always picks up the torch.”

“The skeptics or the believers?”

“The skeptics.”  Dana Skully said with a shake of her head.  “Do it long enough, Agent Dunham, and all skeptics become believers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Skully/Dunham, skeptics. Yes. I wrote Xfiles fic. That makes twice. I'm in shock. But I really like how this one came out :P


End file.
